TCOT Lost Love: Della's reflections
by Autumn Rose 18
Summary: This is a continuation, or sequel to my earlier story about Perry's reflections on TCOT Lost Love. This story will give Della's thoughts on Glen, Laura and Perry - and how the case affected her on a personal level.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** _I own none of the characters in this story._

 _Thank you for the kind reviews of my earlier story from Perry's perspective – we are all agreed that this was not Perry's finest hour! So many reviewers asked for Della's perspective on this case, so I hope I don't disappoint you. This is hopefully the start of three chapters with Della's thoughts on Glen, Laura, and of course Perry._

 _The Laura and Perry chapters are not written yet but I will post as soon as I can get my ideas together (including how to address Della's whereabouts during the fundraiser!)_

 **Glen Robertson**

Poor man. 

I felt so sorry for Glen when he was arrested for Luke Dixon's murder, especially the day of his hearing when there was a press conference on the steps of the courtroom. I just got the impression that whilst he had spent some time taking a back seat whilst Laura's career gained momentum, right here and now, he was in the middle of an overwhelming media storm that he was probably unprepared for. 

Actually, I think I felt for him because the impromptu Press conference had surrounded him and yet they were not actually interested in him at all. All they cared about was Laura - the focus was on her rather than him. It was as if he was a bystander because he didn't have a high enough profile in his own right, and he just had to stand there beside Laura as she handled the Press. I stood at the top of those steps, also a bystander – watching the scene unfold before me. How would this affect her bid for the senate, was one of the first questions thrown at her that morning, which whilst highly tactless, further reinforced the fact that Glen was of no primary interest to them. This must have been so uncomfortable for him. 

I probably looked at Glen with different eyes to Perry because I know what it's like to stand in the shadows while your partner attracts so much publicity. Your role is silent and supportive, knowing when and where to be visible. I'm not hurt or upset by this – I know my role and its value, and I'm far happier when avoiding the spotlight! It belongs to Perry – not to me! 

I'm digressing but what I'm trying to say is that I'm overlooked in favour of Perry, and Glen is overlooked in favour of Laura. At the time I wondered whether he was ready for this level of Press interest, and how he would handle it. After all, it's hard to play the subordinate role the Press and public want you to play, when you actually have the lead role in this drama... 

During the pre-trial period, I didn't spend much time with Glen – Perry usually handled the Robertsons himself. Of the little I did see of him with Perry, what really struck me was his skewed sense of priorities. He was accused of murder, knew that there was very little evidence to exonerate him, and yet his focus was on Perry's presence in his life. His comments and attitude whenever Perry was present, would border on the petulant and made me want to shake my head in despair. He didn't play any real active part in his own defence at all and resented every attempt Perry made to uncover the truth from everyone concerned. 

Perry spent time with Laura on the case, which would be natural for a client, but in this case, the client is Glen. Did Perry really not see what his attention to Laura would look like to Glen? 

Or to me? 

Glen's overwhelming emotion was jealousy of Perry – but he should have known this was misplaced. 

Despite being married to Laura for all these years, he felt threatened by Perry, and yet actually, it's Laura he should have been worried about. Perry wouldn't be the seducer – I know him well enough to know that - it would be the other way around. 

It's because of this that I still feel some pity for Glen – he's been married to Laura for decades and still feels insecure – and still doesn't really know his wife. 

After Laura's bombshell confession in court, I saw that Glen looked devastated and I could understand why – his wife had just admitted that she was guilty and had concealed it, and that their relationship was irreparably broken. 

I was wrong. 

Glen was devastated, but his anger was not towards the wife who had lied to him and allowed him to take his chances in court, but at Perry, who had had the temerity to obtain his acquittal by making Laura admit her guilt – something she should have done herself much earlier. 

"How could you do that to Laura?" he said disdainfully to Perry. Poor Perry – he just sat there and took it – what else could he do. I do think now that Glen would rather have been found guilty than have Perry obtain Laura's confession – he would have viewed that as some sort of act of martyrdom and I just don't understand why he would behave like that. Maybe it's out of deep devotion to Laura, but then again, maybe it was because he just didn't _want_ to know the truth about his wife, or, equally probable, he just bitterly resented having to be grateful to Perry for clearing him... 

I am sorry that Glen is so blind to his wife's faults despite the evidence. I'm sorry he feels that everyone is to blame except Laura, but now the trial is over, I can say that however sad I may have flt for him, I can never forgive him for the way he treated Perry. Yes, Perry has his faults over how he acted with Laura, but as always, he did his utmost for Glen, despite his client's clear hostility, and did not deserve the bitter contempt he received at his acquittal. 

Laura had deceived Glen, but since her confession, his eyes should now be wide open and yet his blind adoration of Laura will override everything else – even the truth...He is possibly his own worst enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: _Thank you again to everyone who has been kind enough to review my two stories. There has been some interest in Della's opinion on Laura, and this chapter has been hard to write as my own opinion of Laura changes from scene to scene. I've tried to see her through Della's eyes – and as she's probably a much better person than I am, Laura isn't entirely a villain! I think Della was raised well and not to be vindictive, but she is also speaking from a lifetime of experience of different types of people and situations, so that may explain some of her thoughts about Laura and herself._

 _I've found it tricky splitting Della's thoughts about Laura from her feelings about Perry because they are so intertwined, so there is not much 'Perry' in this chapter. Hopefully I can write the Perry chapter soon. In the meantime Widow2000 suggested having a chapter in Laura's words, which I hadn't thought of doing, and so I've had some fun (and trouble) with this. I will post that story after the 'Perry' chapter (if readers have not had enough of this case by then!)_

 **Laura Robertson**

Laura and I were never friends. That sounds quite hostile and catty doesn't it? I don't mean it to be - because it's just the truth. Over the years, I suppose it's more accurate to say that we have been acquaintances. Due to the legal and social circles that Perry and Laura have moved in, our paths crossed often enough, albeit as part of a large group of people, after they ended their relationship, but less and less frequently since she made a permanent move to Denver. On those occasions, I had very little to do with Laura – not from any hostility on my side – but because we had so little in common – apart from Perry. Neither of us had a desire to be friends – but then why would we?

I knew Laura as Perry's ex-girlfriend – one that meant a great deal to him when they were younger, and also the one who has probably had the most lasting impact on his life. I think she was his first love.

Laura just knew me as Perry's secretary - and from what she later suggested to me, an enigma, or puzzle she had to solve.

I've been trying to decide how I feel about Laura. Its not easy with the benefit of hindsight, but it's also not easy to do so without sounding catty or jealous. I've always tried to see the best in people as I'm far from perfect myself ! I've tried to avoid falling into the trap of thinking of Laura only in terms of her being Perry's ex-girlfriend – but as her own person. I can honestly say that she is very smart, successful and strong . She can be very charming and persuasive. And yes, she is also very beautiful.

Saying that, even with my best intentions, she has always been a lady that leaves me cold, or rather I just couldn't warm to her. I've seen her turn on the charm to people – Perry, among others, and when she wants to, she can really light up a crowd of people. She sees to have the knack of saying just what they want or need to hear, in just the right way, and they love her. It's a performance and she can be very impressive – I suppose she needed to do that in a legal career surrounded by men who tried to ignore a lady with talent, and I can also see how it's a valuable asset for someone with political ambitions. Perry has said before that she is a very good lawyer and fights her cases out of court because she can craft a good argument – high praise from him!

I caught a glimpse of this impressive rhetoric after Glen's bail hearing where she handled the Press superbly. This must have been rehearsed with her assistant judging by the carefully selected words and phrases to appear humble, and the typical 'supportive wife'. I could have admired the performance if I wasn't feeling so uncomfortable about how and why this had been rehearsed

I still shudder at the memory of that day in Perry's suite – just the two of us. Face to face – and alone for the first time in years, within moments, we must have been like prowling cats sizing each other up. Looking back, I don't like the thought that I was jealous of Laura, but if I'm being honest with myself I probably was. Although she was married and had more important issues to worry about, the fact was that she was the beautiful woman with whom Perry had a long and intense relationship. Perry and I are back together professionally and personally, but yes, I was worried about where I stood.

At best, Laura has only ever treated me with cool politeness and civility and that day I felt very unsettled as I took in her appearance and mentally compared it with my own – to my detriment – her fur coat alone must have cost a fortune. I did my best to be friendly under the circumstances and offered my sympathy for everything that had happened – I was sorry for them both. In all my years with Perry I know what it's like to feel as though your privacy has been threatened – and Laura's health should not have been a subject for blackmail,.

As it happened, I must have said the wrong thing because Laura treated me to a master class in how to kill with kindness. Now I know exactly how she survives.

Am I still "steadfast and loyal, as always?" Ouch! What she really meant was that she thinks I'm passive, without a brain of my own; just blindly following Perry with whatever he wants – like a spaniel. The number of people who have assumed that about me is...well it's too many to count! You'd think I would be used to that misconception, but still...

When she moved quickly on with "Ever marry?" I tried to keep a polite, friendly smile on my face, but inside I felt hurt and anger. I knew she said this to hurt me, to get a reaction and that I should ignore it; but I'm only human and I do have feelings. Despite my age, I am still hurt by the common insinuation that I am less of a woman because I'm not married. That I have somehow failed.

I think the only reason she was asking these questions was to put me in my place – to remind me that she had a husband and career, and every confidence that she would overcome her problems, but that I was still very much _**Miss**_ Della Street with no career - just Perry Mason's devoted puppy.

The trick of her delivery was that they would look like innocent questions between long-lost friends, but we'd never been close friends, and I could see the calculating gleam in her eyes. I was no match for her that day and she knew it.

When she 'invited' me to elaborate on my relationship with Perry I was too stunned to answer as I should have done. As Perry's secretary, what I should have said, as politely as possible, was that there was nothing to tell; that it wasn't an appropriate topic for discussion. As the lady she was rude enough to try and belittle, I would have preferred to tell her that my private life was of no concern to her, but I was raised with better manners. What I was actually going to say, was what I automatically tell anyone who raises the question: "Perry and I have always been good friends". It's the truth...if not the whole truth...but then it's nobody's business but ours.

She infuriated me. Why did she need to know? Didn't she have more important things on her mind? How could she use Glen's unfortunate situation to excuse her 'nerve' and the 'bad manners' she was so proud to display? I'd be ashamed to blatantly pry into someone's private affairs like that, but she was enjoying herself! Did she just want me to confirm her theory that I'd been throwing myself at Perry for years in the hope that he'd marry me, and that I had failed? I wouldn't tell her the truth – even if it would have temporarily wiped that smug look from her cool face. My relationship with Perry is private and she is the last person I would share it with. I love him and won't cheapen that just to prove a point.

I resent how this encounter with Laura, which was over in minutes, has made me feel about myself. I looked at her clothes, her poise, her coolness under pressure, and felt smaller and insignificant in my office outfit. I'm sure she was appraising me and wondering if Perry and I were together, and if so, what he saw in me. I just felt at that moment, as though Laura could do no wrong. I couldn't even leave the stage without being made to look foolish and as if I was running away – which I suppose I was. Hardly the dignified exit I had hoped for, and I'm sure I saw a small triumphant smile for a moment - although that may have been my own imagination.

Actually, I can't blame Laura for the way all of my insecurities came to the surface. That's all my fault – no-one else's. Perry and Paul think that I'm a very strong and secure person – unflappable in a crisis. The truth is, that whilst it can often be true at work, when it comes to my personal life, it's often just a facade – I just manage to hide my insecurities better than some. At my age, I could and should have more sense and more confidence in myself, but instead I let her words and insinuations chip away at me.

Later that evening, after I had had time to calm down and relax, I appraised myself in the mirror and decided that, despite some insecurities, overall, I've nothing to be ashamed of, and I've got quite .good figure for my age - even if I do say so myself! I'm not twenty or thirty anymore, and I've accepted that. Do I need to review my wardrobe perhaps? Change my look from the years I worked for Arthur Gordon? Probably. Oh I don't know, and right now, that's far down my list of priorities.

There was no perverse delight or relief in watching Perry draw the truth from her. I can feel some pity for her since she is the architect of her own downfall – everything that happened could have been avoided if she had only been honest or less reckless. I agree that she should have fought against blackmail, but what she did may have cost her everything.

I would like to leave this case in the past with kinder feelings towards Laura, but there is still part of me that bitterly resents her for how she treated and hurt Perry. He deserved so much better than to be caught up in the spell she had cast over him, and everyone else in her life. She should have understood him and appreciated him – because if she had, she could never have taken advantage of him and cultivated his lingering affection for her. She knew just what she was doing and what it could cost her, but if she had ever really loved him, she should have considered the possible cost to him.

I've had a lot of time on my own lately to think, and I've decided to stop comparing myself with Laura Robertson. I don't lie or cheat the people I claim to love and I don't set out to manipulate people or acquire wealth for the sake of it. I'm able to go to bed with a clear conscience each night, and all things considered lately, that's something I can really value.

Although I don't want her to be a part of my life in the future, I do hope for her sake that she survives this, and learns to truly appreciate what she has in her life – just as I appreciate the blessings in mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** _Thank you again for all of the kind reviews. Many think Della was too kind about Laura, giving her the benefit of a very large doubt, and Laura's side of things is still to come so Della may indeed have been kinder than she deserved!_

 _This is the last part of the story from Della's perspective: her thoughts about Perry. It's been hard to write these extracts from so many different perspectives without saying the same thing, and especially hard to write about Perry because in some scenes you want to hug him and in others you want to shake him! Della's feelings for Perry have been hard for me to write about because Della wasn't present in most of the scenes with Perry and Laura or Glen, and so her reflections have been on what she did see and what impressions she had overall – particularly about her own relationship with Perry. Hopefully this means it's not repeating too much of what I've written earlier, although it is still quite long (sorry!)_

 _I do have Laura's point of view nearly ready to post and then that will be it with TCOT Lost Love!_

 **PERRY MASON**

Perry and I have been so closely bound together over the decades, that when I think about him, the line between employer, best friend and my lover, has been blurred somewhat.

My role, or my desire is to support Perry – both at work and also on all other levels. He always trusts me to do the best job I can because he always gives each case his full attention and dedication – often at personal cost to himself. I strive to deserve that trust but also to do whatever I can to help him bear the load. I don't need this to be in my job contract – this is just what I do – what I've always done. Perry can't carry everything on his shoulders, no matter how broad they are.

All cases take some level of toll on Perry – sometimes short term due to extreme tiredness or stress, but others have a deeper impact, especially if Perry is acquainted with the accused or the victim – he feels compelled to succeed in those cases and so he can rarely step aside or take a break. This case was so personal for himso I knew this would be one of those difficult cases for him – he had the case to contend with as well as the return of his former love – and her husband who, unlike his wife, was definitely not one of Perry's fan-club.

It's foolish to wish something had not happened, but I do. I wish we hadn't been in Denver that weekend for the trial lawyers seminar. If we had not been there, we would not have attended the fundraiser that was also held there, Perry wouldn't have met Laura Robertson again, and he wouldn't have been so deeply involved with this painful case. But wishing this doesn't make it go away – it all happened and we both need to recover from it. Together.

Things should have been different though. The trial lawyer seminar was meant to be a welcome break from cases back home, and from his recent problems with his leg, and a weekend away for us. He's been in so much pain lately that he's had to admit to himself that he does need the cane to help him walk. His pride took some overcoming but actual physical pain has a tendency to do that even to the most stubborn of people! Taking medication when prescribed is another battle I still have with him, but I know I'll get him there in the end. Sometimes he sticks his head in the sand about pain management – a bit like a child will – but I don't mind. I know what he's like and I won't let his stubbornness cause him unnecessary pain or discomfort. I will help him with this as much as I can.

Paul asked me recently why it's my job to make sure he goes to the doctor and takes his medicine, but he just doesn't understand how we operate. It isn't my job but it's what I do. Perry's mind is always operating on so many levels, and I understand how he pushes his own issues and interests to the back of his mind while he focuses on others. Knowing that, I make sure that his own health and interests are not completely ignored or jeopardised. I think that this happened during the years that we were apart and I won't let him allow his health to deteriorate now that we are together again and I can do something about it. You just do what you can for the person you love, and while it may not appear as though Perry looks beyond his work, he would – and indeed has, moved heaven and earth for me.

Seeing Laura again that evening was, I believe, quite a shock to his system. It stirred up memories for him – very pleasant ones, but I think it confused him too because whilst I think the spark of nostalgia rejuvenated him, he also felt frustrated about his health because he growled like a bear when I reminded him to take his medicine at the end of the night!

Perry doesn't like to admit that he has any imperfections, especially related to his health and his age, and when I tried to point this out to him once, he asked oh so innocently why I'd stopped counting my birthdays after I turned 39. Point taken.

Knowing him as well as I do, I accept him as he is and love him.

I didn't see Laura that evening at the fundraiser and I doubt whether Perry would have told me if he had not agreed to represent Laura's husband Glen. We had both mingled separately for the couple of hours we were actually there – mutual tiredness meant it was not a late night, but we did manage one very slow waltz together – slower than intended because Perry's leg limited his movements, but did not limit his love to dance. I had tried to politely decline, knowing that his leg would be hurting him, but he pouted so sweetly and said I'd promised him, and so he laid his cane aside and we took it slowly. I didn't mind the slowness at all – I have always loved being held closely in his arms, and as we are always so discreet for the sake of our reputations, dancing is the only opportunity to be this close in public.

How I wish that the dance was the memory we both left the weekend with. Instead, Perry became deeply involved with Laura on more than one level, and this had so many repercussions – on him, Laura, Glen and me. Knowing how much he loved Laura all those decades ago, I had serious misgivings about taking this case – about how this would affect him emotionally. He doesn't always disclose his feelings, even to me, and so sometimes I have to guess or try to get him to open up, and so I tried some gentle teasing about why we attended the fundraiser, and how long it had been since they were together. His responses were delivered with a smile and were intended not to reveal anything, but they made me more wary than before. Laura was back and affecting him without him even realising it.

Unlike other cases, even those Perry had been personally involved with, things felt on-edge. Perry spent so much time with Laura, and it became ' _ **her**_ ' case, not Glen's – he was acting as _**her**_ protector. I don't think he realised that his feelings for her were not as well hidden as he probably hoped. He tried to make it look as though she was any other client – but she wasn't. She was not the client at all but I think he still wanted to prove something to her: to prove that he was the best criminal lawyer in the country, and justify his decision to specialise in this area when Laura had argued years ago, that corporate law was their best future. I think he also wanted to prove to her that he could still be her 'knight in shining armour' just when she needed one. He would brook no criticism of Laura and anyone could see his eyes still held a softness for her – Glen certainly saw it, as did I, and even Michael Reston later told me that he hadn't realised he'd interrupted such a personal moment between them.

Being so focused on Laura's version of events affected him more than he realised, and his judgement was sometimes questionable. That day in his suite when Laura was digging her claws into me, was the day that Perry's brains and common sense both took a leave of absence. He is normally a brilliant man – the most brilliant and agile mind I know – and yet he couldn't even read basic signals when I tried to make my excuses to leave them! The sidelong glance I gave him as I past him, and the rolling of my eyes would normally be clear enough that I'd had enough of a particular scene, but no, for once he had to question me. Did it really matter to him where I was going or what I was doing? I could have smacked him in frustration for being so obtuse! And then if still oblivious as to the tension in the room and my humiliation, he had to ask if he'd interrupted something! Interrupted? That was an understatement! He'd interrupted his former love trying to grill me about our personal relationship as if it were a piece of gossip she was entitled to have just because of who she was, and because she was bored waiting for him to dance attendance on her. For an eminently bright man, he chose that moment to demonstrate just how slow he could be on occasion,

Just what would he have said if he had arrived a few seconds earlier to hear her question? That thought stayed with me a long time afterwards. Would he have proudly acknowledged our romantic relationship, or would he have deflected and given the standard line that we both give when we don't want to confirm or deny, or would he have flatly denied it – not wishing to burst the bubble of closeness he had built up with Laura?

Laura burst that bubble herself. In spectacular fashion - and it affected everyone around her

I've always wanted to hold Perry tight and protect him from everyone trying to hurt him – from Glen and from Laura – but on this case, I realised that I couldn't protect him from himself. He has seen and remembered his relationship with Laura through the wonders of nostalgia – recalling all of their happy moments but not those that had hurt him or left him feeling sad – including why they parted.

He needed to see Laura for who she really is – not the idealised version that he had built up over the years. It had to take the painful discovery of the photographs indicating her guilt, and her lies and cross examination in court, to make him see that he had been wrong about her.

Perry loves with his whole heart and when he does, he trusts and respects you completely. If that trust is abused, the disappointment shatters him and he blames himself before he blames the person responsible, because he feels a sense of failure and he mourns what he has lost. Before breakfast, he told me that he strongly suspected Laura had been responsible, and although he had had hours to compose himself, he still looked wounded and tired, so I knew he had managed very little sleep. There was no time to really talk about this and so I felt apprehensive of what would happen in court and how Perry would react. I wish I'd understood the importance of the photos before that night, but I had overlooked the watch in the picture that illustrated Laura's guilt. It hadn't escaped Perry's notice though, and from what he said later, I think the sight of her with the cigarette case made him realise her guilt even before the timing had been established.

He is the most gentle, loving and honourable man I know, and I hate to see him being used and hurt, especially just now with Glen and Laura. They don't see or care how much their words and actions can and do hurt him. He feels them very deeply but hides it so that no-one knows – but I know and I just want to wrap my arms around him and comfort him because it hurts me to see his silent pain. He's not likely to share everything about this with me – partly out of delicacy to me, but who else will he share it with? No-one. He will work most of it out by himself.

I could see that exposing Laura's lies in court, and being condemned by Glen, had shaken him. Yes he had won his case but there was no joy there for anyone. All of his memories of Laura had been shattered and he'd been forced to see her in her true colours instead of through rose-tinted glasses. An illusion he had of her being the innocent and honourable person in this case, had also been shattered and he was upset not only that it had happened, but that he had to be the one to 'attack' her.

He needed to know that not everyone had deserted him – as if I ever could. There was such coldness in the room that I wanted to give him a little warmth. He looked and felt so vulnerable as I gently squeezed his shoulder, reminding him that all was not lost to him – and he instinctively grasped my fingers in response, as if to thank me.

I knew he needed time by himself to reflect on what had happened, and how he wanted to proceed. There was always the question of how much influence Laura still had over him and I didn't want to be there influencing him. He needed to decide this for himself and I would support him as always. Whichever option he chose, I'd be there with him, regardless of how I feel about Laura. Could he break free from her spell? Would he want to leave her? Did I want to know the answer?

I waited for him outside the court so that he could take his time. When it comes to Perry, I'll wait for however long it takes because he's worth it. After what he'd been though the last few hours and weeks, he was entitled to as much time as he needed. We both waited over eight years during our separation, so everything else is put into perspective after that. Yes I was cold and anxious outside the court, wondering what this would mean for me and us, but I don't run away from Perry or the truth – I would wait and hear it from him.

Perry is not a man of many words when expressing his feelings but I feel that after all these years I am a good interpreter. Outside court he didn't say much, but by putting his arm around me and suggesting that we go home, he did tell me that he loved me and that our future was together – and that his past was left in the past.

We made our way slowly down the court steps – very slowly because of Perry's leg. As much as he wanted the grand gesture of walking away with me in his embrace, those steps were steep and so I tucked his arm into mine as we navigated down to the car with his cane. He didn't argue or accuse me of 'fussing', but instead smiled and squeezed my arm as he whispered "Arm in arm – how cosy! Almost like the old days Miss Street!"

The following hour was spent in a blur as we drove to the airport. After the dismissal, I'd arranged for our luggage to be brought to the court, which was provident since we actually left court much later than would normally have been the case after an acquittal. It was good to sit in the car together, knowing we were finally heading home, and I could try to let go of the pressures of recent weeks.

The further we were from the court, the more Perry seemed to relax physically and emotionally. It was just the two of us on the flight back as Paul stayed in Denver to further his romance with Linda – and this was probably good for Perry as he could be himself. Every so often he would close his fingers around my hand and a small smile would flit across his face – a very welcome sight in recent days and I returned those smiles tenfold. We are usually so discreet and have practiced the art of communicating our thoughts in gestures and looks when in public, so these small touches and smiles mean so much to both of us.

Despite the previous weeks, Perry can be very perceptive and he knows me and my moods very well and it surprises me, even though it shouldn't after all these years. Later that evening, we had a quite meal together at Perry's apartment (officially his, but it's really ours) and he traced my hand with his finger as he asked if I was still thinking about the case or Laura. I think the answer was written on my face as I looked up and flushed, as he then gently asked if I knew how much he loved me or if I truly knew my own value. I struggled so hard not to cry at the reminder of how sensitive he could be, but he leaned into me and kissed me so softly and tenderly and whispered that despite his recent errors of judgement, I was the most important person in his life and the one love he never wanted to lose.

I've made my own errors of judgement in this case and with Perry. I thought Laura's betrayal and lies could break him and make him doubt what we have built together, but he has shown me that although he has undoubtedly been hurt, the strength of our shared love is stronger than her hold over him. There are those, Laura and Glen included, who think that our unmarried relationship has no real meaning – that the 'boss and secretary' romance is a tawdry and predictable cliché, but we have stood the test of time and I wouldn't trade all we have for anything – especially a marriage like the Robertsons. Whilst I may have had doubts over his first love, he has assured me that on the contrary, I'm his _**only**_ love, and I'm proud to say that wonderful man is, always has been, and always will be, the love of my life.


End file.
